Dulces 16
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ITASASU " -¿Enserio crees que pienso hacerte una infantil broma en tu cumpleaños?- -Estoy seguro, Itachi.-conteste cortante. " ********* bueno... aqui los secretos mas ocultos de los cumpleaños de los hermanitos uchiha DISFRUTENLO!
1. Chapter 1

**- "dulces" 16 -**

Sasuke povs.

"23 de julio, 7:00 A.M."

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 16 y, bueno, la verdad es el dia que menos quise que llegara.

_Flash Back_

"9 de julio, 6:00 A.M. cumpleaños de itachi 18º"

_-_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- grite al tiempo que derramaba una cubeta de agua helada en mi hermano mayor que recién despertaba…

-¡Sasuke!-oí el colérico grito de Itachi mientras me carcajeaba y salía corriendo de ahí antes de que me diera un puñetazo en la cara.

"23 de julio 6:00 A.M. cumpleaños de sasuke 13º"

Bueno de ese cumpleaños solo dire esto:

"casualmente" Itachi me dejo sordo por semana y media con su "experimiento" de _- ¿Qué pasa si subo todo el volumen?...-._

Y así muchos más "experimentos" y "accidentes" en los cumpleaños siguientes de ambos.

_Fin Flash Back_

Este dia iba a estar lo mas atento a cualquier broma, "experimento" e , incluso, idea que se cruzara por la mente de mi pervertido hermano mayor.

Hoy esta un poco raro… creo que sigue dormido, y lo digo porque estuve despierto desde las 5:30 en vano…Baje las escaleras un poco mas relajado de saber que Itachi estaba arriba.

"_Hoy no, Itachi…"_

-¡Buenos días, sasuke! ¿Como esta mi hermanito Favorito?- ¡¿Cómo diablos aparece así?...Por instinto me eche para atrás repagándome a la pared intentando zafar el brazo que itachi había puesto "fraternalmente" alrededor de mis hombros. El sonrió complacido de mi reacción y estrecho mas su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿miedo?... vamos, sasuke.- Puso esa maldita mirada inocente y picara a la vez que yo odiaba _**-¿Enserio crees que pienso hacerte una infantil broma en tu cumpleaños?**_

_**-Estoy seguro, Itachi.-conteste cortante.**_ El pellizco mi mejilla y me sonrio con picardia

-Pues…por si acaso…– se acerco a mi oído –Mantente muy alerta, Sasuke.

Me Fui rápidamente al instituto mas nervioso por la amenaza-sugerencia de Itachi.

No supe mucho que pasó a mí alrededor pero creo que naruto me hizo prometerle que iría con el y los demás a un bar…

Ya en el bar eran las 10:00 de la noche y estaba ebrio…No mucho pero si lo suficiente, al parecer, para haber estado Bailando de forma sugestiva con el que se me cruzara por enfrente.

No se en que momento comencé a sentirme demasiado acalorado y sobreexcitado.

Quizá fue después del trago que me ofreció el chico con el que había estado bailando, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, ó tal vez fue después del quinceavo trago… de todos modos ¿Quién cuenta?

Recuerdo haber restregado mi trasero contra la pelvis del chico en cuestión, de haber lamido y besado su cuello y demás cosas poco inocentes…

No se porque cuando voltee asia el lugar donde estaba naruto el me miro como diciéndome "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" instintivamente me lleve un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que guardara silencio:

"Me divierto…" conteste en mi mente a la pregunta no echa por mi amigo.

Recuerdo haber tomado 3 dedos de mi "amante" y meterlos a mi boca con un mensaje claro:

_FOLLAME_

El sonrio y me estrecho sensualmente contra su cuerpo agarrándome el trasero descaradamente y después, no se como, ya estaba tumbado en una cama con los ojos vendados y completamente desnudo…

-nh…AH!...mmmm….- El succionaba y mordisqueaba mis pezones alternativamente

-ahh…ahhh…- gemia sin parar. El bajo, sin dejar de lamerme, a mi abdomen mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo…

Solte una exclamación de puro placer cuando sondeo mi sexo con un lametón húmedo y caliente

-ahh…ahhh…no pares, por favor!...ahh- me halle gritando sin cesar mientras el lamia y succionaba mi entrepierna.

Se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis y solté un gemido ahogado al sentir nuestras erecciones rozar mientras el simulaba embestidas sobre mi.

Sentí los mismos 3 dedos que, momentos atrás, había metido a mi boca y los lamí con desesperación como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando estaban lo bastante lubricados los saco lentamente de mi boca y, mientras me besaba de una forma totalmente indebida, sentí un largo y húmedo dedo introducirse en mi…

-ah…ay…-jadeaba entre sus besos y nuestras lenguas.

El segundo.

-Delicioso…-suspire en voz alta para mi sorpresa.

Tercero…

"oh, dios…"

Comenzaron a moverse de forma incitante, tanto que tuve que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un grito de "¡me encanta!"

"¡Hazlo ya!..." y como un eco a mis pensamientos, su boca se poso en mi oreja y, después de un cálido beso húmedo, susurro en mi oído.

-Te dije que estuvieras alerta, Sasuke…- enmudecí mis gemidos de inmediato…

-¿¡I-Itachi!-jadee histérico pero mi cuerpo no hiso nada para evitar que mi hermano mayor me follara a fondo. "¿Cómo es que me había hecho esto?..." me plantee sin poder respirar bien aun por la sorpresa.

Mi razonamiento se interrumpió por un brusco movimiento de aquellos 3 intrusos en mi interior que me hizo sentir placenteros espasmos en mi entrepierna.

"L a bebida… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?...Sasuke eres un idiota…"

Itachi saco los 3 dedos lentamente de mi y me quito la venda de los ojos…efectivamente ahí estábamos el y yo… jodiendo sin algún pudor.

Itachi me sonrió y me guiño un ojo para después ponerme boca abajo e inclinarse sobre mi espalda hasta mi nuca. Yo no cabía de gozo en mi mismo y no fui capaz de soportar más.

-nh … ahh…- no podía parar y menos cuando el mordió hambrientamente mi cuello mientras que con sus manos me apretaba y masajeaba el trasero…

-Relájate…- escuche la suave voz de mi hermano por debajo de mis gemidos. Y después lo que nunca pensé que haría con el:

-aaaaaaaaahhhh!...Dios!...nh…ay….-Gemí como loco arañando y estrujando las sabanas con desesperación entre mis manos cuando entro dentro de mi.

El comenzó a balancear lentamente las caderas y muy pronto me encontré gritando a los 4 vientos:

-¡Mas rápido!...ah ah ahhhh…Itachi!...-El me penetraba de una forma que pudo haberse considerado despiadada de no ser porque a mi me encantaba!

"Es mi hermano… ¡pero folla como los dioses!"

El lamio la hendidura de mi espalda y me penetro hasta que ya no pude mas: solté un grito de éxtasis al correrme y sentí las placenteras contracciones del fascinante orgasmo...Y se torno mas fascinante y placentero aun cuando Itachi se derramo dentro de mi inundándome de placer.

Los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos…tachi salió de mi con lentitud extenuante y me recostó sobre su pecho acariciándome tiernamente la espalda. Sin resistir mas Estire el cuello y aprisione su boca contra la mía, sin esperar reacción por su parte metí hambrientamente mi lengua explorando cada delicioso rincón de esa cavidad húmeda y sabrosamente embriagadora…tanto que al poco rato me quede profundamente sumido en la inconsciencia.

_**Ni yo lo podía creer pero, definitivamente, lo volvería a hacer.**_

Desperté con una resaca terriblemente dolorosa taladrándome la cabeza y los sentidos…

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

Habia un sobre blanco a un lado mio en la cama. Lo abri y toda la resaca se me esfumo con la cólera y el sonrojo que apareció al ver el contenido del maldito sobre:

¡Feliz cumpleaños, sasuke!

(seguido de esto había una foto mia con itachi lamiéndome el cuello y después una dándome un beso francés que, al menos al parecer en la foto, había disfrutado…)

¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria, hermanito?

Debajo de esa "propuesta" había una dirección que rápidamente reconoci:

"_El bar de ayer…Maldito pervertido"_

Cerre el sobre y con una sonrisa murmure con excitación en la voz:

-Ya veras en tu cumpleaños, Itachi-

FIN


	2. Propiedad de Uchiha Itachi

Bueno, creo que me tarde un poco con la conti... Bueno, sin mas que decir, Disfrutenla:

_**Propiedad de Uchiha Itachi**_

_Prologo:_

_El año pasado, una semana después del maravilloso cumpleaños 16 de Sasuke me habían transferido a Francia, ya que, me había graduado de la universidad con honores: Eso Sasuke nunca me lo perdono... _

9 de junio 7:00 a.m

Itachi pov.

_Mi cumpleaños numero 22… No puedo creer que ya casi sean 11 meses…_

Sonó el despertador y yo, molesto le di un manotazo y, "abracadabra": Se callo el aparato. Satisfecho de la inusitada solución al ruido me volví a intentar dormir pero escuche el golpeteo en la puerta y, aun mas molesto, fui a abrir.

Era Kisame, mi compañero de habitación…

-¿Por qué nunca me abres?… ¡Este también es mi departamento!-Me reclamo de un modo tan infantil que casi me rei.

-¿y porque nunca llevas llave?...Este también es tu departamento…- Le conteste con sarcasmo y el solo hiso una mueca suspirando. Kisame me tendió un pequeño pastel de chocolate

-Feliz cumpleaños Itachi-Me dijo con alegría. Yo arquee las cejas a modo expectante.

-Tan siquiera di gracias o pruébalo…-Me reprocho Kisame. Mire el pastel y pase un dedo por la cubierta de chocolate y me lo lleve a la boca

-Gracias, Kisame…Y si: esta rico-Le dije con sencillez volviendo a pasar el dedo por el chocolate. Kisame sonrió.

-Te veo después, Itachi…-Me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me vestí y me prepare para el martirio de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Itachi!": En mi opinión los cumpleaños eran nada más que un truco para regalar y esperar obtener cosas…Simple y estúpido comercialismo.

Claro que cuando se trataba de Sasuke celebrando mí cumpleaños con bromas me animaba más el día…

Pero ahora no esta Sasuke, así que, esperare lo más extraordinariamente patético como el pastel de chocolate…

Recordé con nostalgia los cumpleaños pasados…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi-

"_y comenzamos…"_ Puse una sonrisa de lo más fingida en dirección a deidara…

-Vamos, Itachi, Es tu cumpleaños ¡anímate!- Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Itachi no seas así, no le amargues el día a otros- Suspire resignado.

-Imposible amargártelo a ti, Deidara-

-Jum, Te veo luego Itachi-Se despidió deidara _"Gracias a dios…"_

Una sonrisa me cruzo el rostro al recordar de improviso el cumpleaños de Sasuke…

_Flash Back_

-Y bien, Sasuke ¿Te gusto tu cumpleaños?...-Le pregunte sugestivamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

-Pervertido…-Me sonrió y me abrazo a la vez que me susurraba – Te odio.

Yo solté una risa ante el comentario y el tono seductor de la voz de sasuke:

-Entre mas me digas "te odio" se que mas me quieres, hermanito…-Sasuke se soltó y me dirigió una mirada de "No se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación en la noche" para después suspirar e irse a la escuela.

_Fin Flash back_

No hay mucho que recordar…En agosto Me transfirieron y, bueno, de verdad pensé que Sasuke me iba a matar con la miradita que puso el día que le dije que me iba a Francia.

Pero no es un bonito recuerdo así que…

Así se me fue el día…Recordando cada gemido y gesto de Sasuke mientras hacíamos el amor…

De verdad que lo extrañaba…Sasuke en ese momento de seguro me estaría "odiando"…

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento vi que en el suelo estaba una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, Pero sin moño. Y lo único que decía era mi nombre.

La cogí del suelo sin darle mucha importancia, pero cuando abrí la puerta casi me caigo de bruces al suelo…

Reconocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa…

-¿Sa-Sasuke…?-

Reconocí la piel nívea, la curva de las piernas, los ojos negros: todo… Y casi me da un ataque al ver lo que traía puesto o, más bien, lo que no traía.

Era un diminuto short de cuero negro y provocativamente entallado y, aparte de un listón rojo para regalo atado a sus manos, no llevaba puesto nada más.

-Sasuke... ¿Como pudiste venir desde Japón hasta Francia tu solo...?-

-Es tu cumpleaños...-Me recordó. Suspire...

-Ábrelo-Me indico Sasuke con una sonrisa provocadora.

Lentamente abrí la caja…Contenía una gargantilla de cuero negro con un cascabel y tras el cuero estaba grabado _**"Propiedad de Uchiha Itachi".**_

Mire a Sasuke sin entender…El se bajo de la mesa y vino hacia mi lentamente, tomo el collar y me indico con un gesto que se lo pusiera.

Cuando acabe el me miro a los ojos y, pasando sus manos, atadas por el moño, por encima de mi nuca, rodeándome el cuello me susurro al oído:

-Feliz cumpleaños…-

Al ver que yo aún estaba desconcertado por sus acciones continúo

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu "regalo"…?-Me provoco mientras hacia sonar el cascabel plateado en su cuello. Le sonreí lujuriosamente y, agarrándolo por debajo de los muslos, lo cargue enredando sus piernas en mi cadera. Sasuke me sonrió con complicidad y perversión.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, eres mi propiedad ¿Qué no?...-Gemí en su oído y después solté un lametón a su cuello, Sentí como se estremecía en mis brazos su cuerpo entero y después dejaba escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

-S-Si…Tú ordena, Itachi-Me dio la razón Sasuke mientras que me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Ya creo que disfrutare esto…- Gemí en su oreja y le plante un beso húmedo en la boca.

Sin dejar de besarlo lo recosté en la cama y sentí sus hábiles dedos desabrochar impacientemente botón por botón la camisa que llevaba puesta y después la corbata, jugueteo con ella y me la paso por detrás del cuello y después tiro de ella haciendo que, por bendita inercia, cayera sobre su cuerpo.

-Basta de cosas de niños, Sasuke…-murmure contra su cuello y me quite el pantalón al igual que la innecesaria ropa interior.

Acomode a Sasuke sobre mi y baje su nuca a la altura de mi pelvis

-Veamos cuanto aguantas…-Y Sasuke comenzó a lamer y succionar mi miembro cada vez mas rígido de la excitación…

-Ahhh…Ahhh…-Gemia yo mientras que repegaba mas la cabeza de Sasuke contra mi entrepierna.

-Mmmmmmmmm….mmmm!...-Era lo único que escuchaba de Sasuke…

En momentos como este es cuando se agradece de verdad tener un compañero de cuarto que olvide todo el tiempo sus llaves...Bendito seas kisame.

Alce la nuca de Sasuke y el me miro con esa expresión (fingida, obviamente) de inocencia que tanto me encantaba por las ganas que me entraban de destrozarle el culo…

Le indico a Sasuke que se ponga delante mio y se incline hacia adelante… De forma que su bello bello trasero quede frente a mi…

Le separe las nalgas y comience a lamer la estrecha entrada de Sasuke…El a su vez se estremece cada vez que hurgo dentro de el con la lengua…

Cuando ya no cabía de gozo en mi mismo introduje un dedo en su entrada y lo comencé a menear lentamente…

-Ahhh…Itachi…-Gimió Sasuke al sentir que lo sacaba y metía con rapidez. Metí el segundo dedo al ver que el delicioso y húmedo orificio de Sasuke estaba más dilatado. Con mi mano libre comencé a masajear su miembro lentamente.

-I-Itac-Aaaaahhh!...-Gemía sin parar Sasuke..Me encantaba eso…

-¡Grita mi nombre Sasuke!...Pideme que siga, gime para mis oídos!...-Y así lo hizo, en un parpadeo toda la habitación estaba inundada de "Mas rápido, Itachi!" , "nhh…AHHH!", "Itachi!...¡Sigue, oh dios!"…

Lamí por última vez la irritada y recién dilatada entrada de sasuke y proseguí a lo mejor…

-Espero que te duela, amor…-Susurre contra su cuello y tomándolo por las caderas lo penetre de una coz…Oí un grito de dolor por parte de Sasuke y comencé a bombear con fuerza… moviendo de manera rítmica las caderas de Sasuke.

-¿Mas fuerte…?-

-¡Por dios, si!-Me contesto sin vacilación Sasuke y lo penetre cada vez mas adentro…A cada estocada Sasuke gemía y se estremecía mas fuerte…

-¡Te voy a partir en dos!...Eres tan estrecho, amor…-Susurraba entre jadeos a Sasuke que gimoteaba sin poder parar.

Me Sali de un jalón de el y, sin esperar su reacción, lo voltee y lo cargue en brazos frente a mi con las piernas abiertas y apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras mis manos se deleitaban sosteniéndolo por el trasero, lo penetre sin avisar y sentí las uñas de Sasuke clavarse en mi espalda hasta casi hacerla sangrar… El se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a mi cadera con sus piernas cada vez mas entumecidas, al parecer, por el fuerte agarre de mis manos y el vaivén de las penetraciones.

-¡Itachi, E-Eres…Fantástico!-Grito Sasuke cuando apreté con fuerza su espalda contra la pared y empuje con mas fuerza mi miembro dentro de su estrecha entrada forzándola a dilatarse de por medio…

-¡Me duele!...ahh! nh!...-Gemía como loco mientras que yo lamia sus pezones y masajeaba su trasero alternativamente.

Lo bese salvajemente metiendo mi lengua hasta lo mas hondo de su dulce y embriagadora boquita y comencé a chupar su lengua, sentí los espasmos en su interior cada vez mas cercanos cuando le mordía la lengua levemente.

-¡Y-Ya no aguanto M-MAS! , ¡aaaaaaaahhhhh!-Gimió como loco Sasuke enterrando de nuevo sus uñas en mi espalda y logrando, esta vez, que si sangrara…Lo penetre con toda la fuerza que tenia que hasta temí partirlo en dos, pero Sasuke en lugar de gritar soltó un gemido y se corrió en nuestros abdómenes mientras que se contraía por los espasmos interiores del lento y placentero orgasmo…Al sentir su entrada contraerse rítmicamente me vine dentro de Sasuke y este soltó un grito de placer…

-Ahhhh….nhhh…-

Lo cargue en brazos hasta la cama y nos recostamos en esta aún besándonos…

Sasuke era una verdadera delicia, suerte que es mi hermano menor y, ahora, mi propiedad…

-Tu sabroso trasero y todo tu me pertenecen, hermanito…-jadee extasiado cuando ambos necesitamos un respiro para seguir con el beso.

-Destrózalo, Itachi…Haz lo que quieras conmigo…- Me dijo Sasuke mordiéndome el cuello y poniendo esa mirada inocente que tanto amaba (ya mencionadas las razones de lo que me provocaba hacerle).

Lo bese y nuestras lenguas chocaron en una pequeña guerra…

Pienso incluso que tenia mas saliva de Sasuke en mi boca que mía y el por igual…

-nhhh…- No se cual de los dos estaba mas encantado con este hermoso cumpleaños pero estoy seguro de que volvería a hacerlo para averiguarlo.

-Itachi… "Te odio"…-Murmuro Sasuke guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa picara.

-Y yo por mi parte te odio a ti con todo mi corazón, Sasuke…-Correspondi el "Te amo" cambiado a nuestro estilo…

Sasuke se coloco sobre mí y comenzó a besar lentamente mi pecho…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi…-

Yo reí en voz baja y después de darle un beso en la frente le dije:

-Me encanto mi regalo, Sasuke-

-Como dijiste: Mi trasero es propiedad de Uchiha Itachi…así que ¿…Que quieres hacer con el?- Murmuro contra mi pecho y yo me excite hasta la medula al pensar en las miles de respuestas a esa pregunta…

Era tanto lo que mi pervertida mente procesaba que solo pude decir:

-Ya veremos mañana…-

Fin

^/^

¿REVIEWS?

Díganme si les gusto ¿si?


End file.
